The Clinical Protocols Analysis and Tracking (CPAT) project provides support for the NCI's online databases PDQ and CLINPROT, developed by the International Cancer Information Center and disseminated via the MEDLARS computer network and via private database vendors. The CPAT project contractor obtains clinical cancer therapy protocol documents, abstracts and indexes them into a uniform format, keys them into an electronic database, and provides this information on magnetic tapes. Additionally, the contractor keeps a listing of participating investigators and institutions to which patients may be referred for participation in clinical trials, and updates it monthly.